All I want for Christmas
by hikaru909
Summary: With Finland being Santa where does that leave Sweden?


This is my first real fanfic, so sorry if it sucks.

"All I want for Christmas"

It was Christmas Eve. Sweden, otherwise known as Su-san was all alone in the usually occupied house. Sealand was away at England's for the holidays. And Sweden's wife Finland would not be home until Christmas day. He was Santa after all.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _

Everyone's presents were left under the tree unwrapped. Left unopened until they were all together again.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Sweden felt left behind. Even Hanatomago was away, keeping Finland company as he flew to nearly all of the houses in the world. Denmark Invited Sweden to hang out at his house for the night but Sweden wanted to be home when Finland returned. Memories of the past, of their past kept going through Sweden's head. Sweden never realized how alone one could feel.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

Both Finland and Sealand told Sweden that he could open his presents, but it didn't feel right to him. All he wanted was for his family to be together for the holidays.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

Sitting alone is not a proper way to spend Christmas. Sweden knew that. But he could never ask Finland to give up his job. Then there would be no Christmas at all, and children everywhere would never get Christmas joy ever again. He would have to bear his isolation once a year.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click_

When the whole family was decorating the house Sealand put up some mistletoe as a joke. It was hung on the front door sill, waiting to catch two unsuspecting persons…or nations to meet under it. In his thoughts about the past, Sweden remembered when both he and Finland ran away from Denmark's house. The shorter nation was scared. He didn't really know Sweden like how he did now. Sweden let out a small smile remembering Finland's attempts at conversation.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

When they arrived at Poland's house he saw Finland truly happy for the first time, and he wanted to keep him happy. So he asked Poland to let him have Estonia and Latvia. He wasn't totally disappointed when Poland refused. It might be a good thing for it to just be the two of them anyway. He ended up getting partial custody of Estonia and Latvia. The best of both worlds you might say.

_Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Then Finland once said something about how it would be nice to have a kid with them. Or something like that Sweden didn't really catch all of it. But determined to make his wife happy he looked for one. He even looked on EBay. And there he found Sealand. The three clicked instantly and became just like a normal family. Sweden even started to smile more. To the pleasure to Finland.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

When Sweden snapped out of his thoughts it was midnight. Time for his Finland to return home. He walked to the front of the house. Watching out the window for any sign of movement. Now it was past midnight and Sweden was starting to get worried. But before he could run outside in search of his wife Sweden saw something moving. He realized that it was not just his wife but also Sealand. The two opened the door to see Sweden standing there. "Hi papa. I'm going to head to bed ok?" Sealand hugged him and quickly ran upstairs. "Sorry it must have been lonely by yourself." Finland's eyes shone with sadness and guilt. But Sweden just shook his head. It was worth it he said to himself. Then both nations remembered that they were standing under the window sill, the mistletoe perfectly placed above them. Sweden recovering from the shock first leaned down and placed his lips over Finland's. His wish had come true. His family was finally together, just in time for Christmas. "Merry Christmas Berwald." "M'rry Christm's Tino."

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_


End file.
